Security Detail
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when BAU agent Penelope Garcia is put on special assignment as head of security/body guard for Derek Morgan who has had several attempts made on his life. Will she be able to keep both Derek and her heart safe or will she lose them both
1. Chapter 1

Security Detail-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia sighed as she headed up the hall toward the unscheduled meeting with her superiors, Penelope was one of the BAU's profiling team and excellent at her job. As she stepped into the directors office he said, "have a seat Penelope", she nodded her head and said, "yes sir" as she sat down.

He said, "the reason I called for this meeting today is that I'm sending you on a special assignment", she said, "special assignment sir"?, he said, "yes". She crossed her legs and said, "doing what sir"?, he handed her a file and said, "protection duty".

Penelope opened the file and said, "who is this sir"?, he said, "this is Derek Morgan, he's the CEO of Morgan International Organization". She looked up at him as he said, "over the past few days at least 10 attempts on his life has been made and thankfully they all have failed".

Penelope said, "do we have any idea why sir"?, the director said, "we do, he's in the process of trying to implement a new process with his company and several of his advocaries don't want the process to happen, so it's up to us to make sure he stays safe and protected until the vote can pass".

She nodded her head and said, "when is that vote sir"?, he said, "it will be happening in the next several weeks but let me make it clear you must keep Mr. Morgan safe at all costs". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "yes sir, all costs" as they stood up and he shook her hand before she turned around and headed out of his office with the file in her hand.

As she stepped off of the elevator a few minutes later she saw her team mates sitting at their desks and Spencer Reid looked up and said, "what was the big meeting with the director about"?, she said, "the director gave me a special assignment that I am to start immediately".

David Rossi stepped forward and said, "special assignment, what kind of special assignment kitten"?, she said, "protecting a Derek Morgan, he's the CEO of" and Spencer said, "Morgan International Organization". Emily said, "how do you know that Spencer"?, he said, "I follow the news and their has been at least 10 attempts made on his life in the past few days".

JJ said, "any idea why"?, Penelope said, "he's trying to implement and pass a new process but his advocaries don't want the process to pass so it's up to me to make sure he stays alive and well until the vote in a few weeks". Her superior Aaron Hotchner aka Hotch stepped forward and said, "you, so you'll be working this case solo"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yep".

Hotch said, "if you need us just call", Penelope said, "thanks Hotch, don't worry I'll be fine but if I need you guys I won't hesitate to call". They watched as she then turned around and headed toward the elevator, as the doors closed she took a deep breath and wondered just what she would face with this Derek Morgan over the next few weeks.

About an hour later Penelope walked through the front door of Morgan International Organization, she was highly impressed as she looked around at everything. She walked over to the front desk and flashed her badge and the secretary said, "it's nice to meet you my name is Anna please follow me, he's been expecting you", she nodded her head as she followed the friendly woman toward the elevator that she assumed would take her to Derek Morgans office.

When she stepped off the elevator she was led toward a huge door at the end of a hall, Anna raised her hand and knocked on the door and they stood there until they heard a voice say, "come in". They walked inside and she felt her heart race as she saw him, there he stood with a file in his hand and he was without a doubt the sexiest man she'd ever seen in her life.

Anna said, "this is Penelope Garcia sir, she's the new head of your security detail on loan from the BAU", Derek smiled and held out his hand and said, "it's nice to meet you Penelope". She shook hands with him and said, "nice to meet you to sir, I'm just sorry that it's under these circumstances", he nodded his head and said, "please sit down".

Penelope sat down and Anna said, "do you need anything else sir"?, he said, "no thanks Anna", she said, "yes sir" and turned around and walked out of the room leaving Derek and Penelope alone to get to know each other a little better.


	2. Chapter 2

Security Detail-Ch 2

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "the BAU what is that"?, Penelope smiled and said, "it's the Behavioral Analysis Unit sir, we uncover why unsubs do what they do and we try to stop them and bring them to justice". He said, "unsubs"?, she said, "the baby guys", he grinned and said, "ahhhhh okay", she looked at him and he said, "please don't call me sir, please call me Derek Ms. Garcia", she said, "okay Derek, please call me Penelope".

He said, "alright Penelope it is then", she crossed her legs and said, "I understand that their has been several attempts made on your life over the process that you're wanting to pass"?, he said, "that's correct and the reason they don't want it to pass is if this passes it will change a lot of peoples lives and some people obviously don't like that idea", Penelope nodded her head in agreement.

Their conversation ended as his phone started ringing, he picked up the phone and said, "Derek Morgan", she watched as he took in the conversation, he said, "ohhhh I had forgotten about that". She listened as he said, "I'll do my best to be there" and then ended the call, he looked up at her and she said, "be where Derek"?, he said, "I have a dinner to go to tonight".

Penelope said, "a dinner, where is this dinner, I have to have time to check everything out and make sure it's safe", he said, "don't worry it's at the Plaza Hotel and it's already been vetted". Penelope said, "not by me sir, I mean Derek", he said, "I'm not taking any chances with you or your safety", Derek smiled and said, "understood Penelope, understood".

He looked at her and said, "Penelope", she said, "yes Derek", he said, "since I need a date to this dinner and since you're my body guard so to speak would you do me the honor of being my date tonight"?, she smiled and said, "I'd be honored to be your date tonight Derek but we have a problem". He said, "problem, what problem is that"?, she said, "I didn't bring anything suitable for anything like that", Derek said, "well we will have to take care of that" as he wiggled his finger and said, "follow me Penelope, follow me".

A few minutes later Derek and Penelope were in a dress shop, not just any dress shop they were in Karens Dress Shop and it was one of the most elegant dress shops in the state. As they looked around Derek said, "you're going to need several dresses", she looked at him and said, "several, just how many is several"?, he grinned at her and said, "at least 5 or 6".

She put her hands on her hips and said, "5 or 6 are you serious"?, he said, "yes mam, I have the dinner tonight, I have several galas and a lot of other events that I'm going to need you to be with me for". She blew out a deep breath and said, "alright then let's get me some dresses", he grinned and said, "yes lets" as they walked to the back of the store to start their private session.

Derek had picked out several beautiful dresses and Penelope reluctantly agreed to try them on for him, he sat there waiting patiently for her to come out and model the dresses he'd picked out for her. The curtain opened and sheed as came out in a beautiful red strapless number, he took a deep breath and watched as the goddess and red made her way closer and closer to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Security Detail-Ch 3.

Penelope said, "well what do you think"? as she twirled around so he could get a good view of the dress, he said, "you're beautiful", she stood there smiling and he said, "you look beautiful in that dress and out of it". She said, "out of it"?, Derek said, "not that I'd know what you look like out of that dress, what I meant was", she raised her hand and laughed and said, "I know what you mean and thank you for the compliment".

He stood there watching her butt sway as she was walking back into the dressing room to change into another dress, a couple of hours and about 6 dresses later Derek and Penelope were walking out of the dress shop. Derek looked at the driver and said, "home Damien", he nodded his head and said, "yes sir" as he opened the door so they could get in.

On the drive home Derek looked at Penelope and said, "we're going to have to come up with a cover story", she looked at him and said, "cover story"?, he said, "yes, I mean everybody is going to want to know why suddenly you're with me all the time". She smiled and said, "ahhhh and what coverstory would you like to tell them Derek"?, he wet his lips and said, "well we could say you're my girlfriend".

Penelope said, "girlfriend"?, as she patted her chin with her finger. Derek said, "uh yeah, I mean can you think of a better cover than that"?, Penelope said, "we could tell them the truth that I'm your bodyguard so to speak". Derek said, "well yeah we could butttttt saying your my girlfriend would be so much more fun don't you think"?, she thought for a minute and then said, "fineeeeee we're dating".

As the car pulled up in front of Dereks huge house he said, "honey we're home" and then laughed, Damien opened the door and first Derek and then Penelope slid out of the car and headed toward the front door. Damien grabbed the shopping bags and followed them inside, once he was through the front door he put the packages down on the floor and Derek said, "thanks Damien, that'll be all until about 7 and then we'll be heaidng out to the dinner at the Brazile Club", Damien nodded his head and said, "yes sir" before turning around and heading back out the front door.

When they stepped into the living room Penelope said, "wow Derek this place is beautiful", he said, "thank you", she looked around at all of the beautiful furniture and said, "you have great taste". Derek said, "I'm glad you like it", she walked over to the fireplace and said, "I loveeeee this fireplace", Derek said, "I have 3 fireplaces in this house.

Penelope turned to look at him and said, "3, wow", Derek said, "yes mam, their is one in the library on the second floor and one in our bedroom, my bedroom, I meant my bedroom". She walked over and ran her finger up his chest and said, "did you really"?, his mouth went dry and he said, "I I I" and she said, "just kidding Derek" as she walked across the room and looked out into the amazing back yard.

Derek walked up behind her and said, "their are a few things we need to talk about", she turned and said, "such as"?, he said, "nicknames for each other", she said, "nicknames for each other"?, he nodded his head and said, well we want to be convincing right"?, she said, "right". Derek said, "I have a few that I want to run by you", she nodded her head and said, "alright", he said, "baby girl"?, she said, "I like it", he said, "goddess"?, she said, "it's good, I'll take it" and Derek said, "and sweetness of course".

Penelope smiled and said, "I like them", Derek smiled and said, "good" as he walked over and sat down on the couch, she walked over and sat down beside him and said, "my turn" and a grin covered her face and he couldn't wait to see what names she'd picked out to call him.


	4. Chapter 4

Security Detail-Ch 4

Penelope opened her mouth to speak and Derek jumped up and said, "let me get us something to drink" and she nodded her head and watched as he walked out of the living room and headed through to the kitchen. He came back with two glasses of red wine. He handed her a glass and then they both tapped glasses and took a sip, as he went to put his glass down it slipped from his hand and spilled all over his shirt.

He said, "I can't believe it did that" as he stood up and unbuttoned his shirt, Penelope felt her heart racing again as she saw the muscular chest of the sexy man standing in front of her. She said, "sculptured God of chocolate thunder". Derek said, "excuse me"?, she said, "uhhhh that's one of your nicknames" and Derek grinned and said, "I like it baby girl", she grinned and blushed as he said, "okay so that's one nickname, what are the others you want to use"?, she bit down on her bottom lip as she readied to tell him more.

Penelope said, "angel fish, chocolate Adonis , handsome, ohhhhh and hotstuff", Derek laughed and said, "hotstuff"?, she said, "most definitely Derek", he said, "I like them all and they are very believable", Penelope still speechless nodded her head yes in agreement". Penelope said, "so this dinner we're going to tonight what's it for"?, Derek said, "it's to raise money for the children of the innercity that are in need", she smiled and said, "now that's a cause I can get behind".

Derek said, "so I've told you what makes Derek Morgan Derek Morgan so what makes you you Penelope Garcia"?, Penelope grinned and started filling Derek in on everything that made her, her". When she was done he said, "I'm so sorry about your parents, they sounded like amazing people", she sighed and said, "they were, they were" as she took another sip of her wine.

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "when we're out in public you will have to be more careful than usual", he nodded his head and said, "agreed", she smiled up at him and said, "since it's getting late we need to get dressed if you're wanting to head out on time". Derek said, "good point" as she handed him her glass and headed toward the staircase, Derek walked back into the room and said, "you're in the room across the hall from me which is the second room on the right at the top of the stairs".

They headed up the stairs and stopped in the hall between their rooms, Penelope said, "do you have a preference on which dress I wear"?, Derek licked his lips and said, "the black one please". She grinned and said, "the black one it is" as she walked into her room and closed the door leaving a smiling Derek Morgan standing there watching as the door closed.

Derek nodded his head and said, "she's definitely a different kind of woman" as he turned and headed into his room so that he could get ready so that hopefully they wouldn't be late for their appointment tonight. A few minutes later Penelope was dressed and she looked at the bullet proof vest laying on her bed and said, "he can't forget this" as she grabbed it and headed out into the hall.

She raised her hand and knocked on the door and Derek said, "come in", she pushed the door open and said, "Derek I forgot to gi" and then she saw him walking out of thet bathroom shirtless with a huge smile on his face. He said, "what was that baby girl"?, she handed him the vest and said, "don't forget to put this on under your , uhhh under your". Derek winked at her and said, "under my shirt"?, she said, "uh huh" as she kept her eyes on his muscular chest, Derek smiled and said, "don't worry I won't", she nodded her head and said, "I better finish getting ready" and headed toward the door.

Derek said, "uh baby girl"?, she turned and said, "yes", he said, "you look amazing", she smiled and said, "thank you" and then quickly left the room and closed the door behind her. Once she was in the hall she leaned against the door and said, "that's some kind of man for sure"and then blew out a deep breath as she headed into her room to get ready for the dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Security Detail-Ch 5

A few minutes later Derek was downstairs in front of the fireplace when Penelope walked down the stairs, Derek took a deep breath and said, "you look amazing Penelope, breath taking, simply breath taking". She smiled and said, "thank you and might I say that you clean up pretty nicely yourself"?, he straightened his tie and said,"thank you, thank you very much".

Penelope glanced down at her watch and said, "we need to head out, we don't want you to be late", Derek held out his arm and she looped hers through his and smiled as they headed across the room and out the front door. As they slid into the car Derek couldn't help but inwardly moan as Penelopes dress hugged perfectly alllllllll of her amazing curves.

They spent the drive talking about their backstory, how and where they met and cover any questions they might be asked, when they pulled up in front of the building where the dinner was being held Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "well here we go" as the door opened and he stepped out. Picture after picture was taking of the couple as they climbed out of the car and headed toward the front door.

Penelope went into agent duty as she started scanning the room, she noticed that they were being oogled from all sides as they walked to the center of the very very large room. They were met by a beautiful woman who kissed Dereks cheek and said, "it's nice to see you again Derek, it's been forever since I've seen your handsome face".

Derek smiled and said, "Savannah I'd like for you to meet my girlfriend Penelope, baby girl this is an old friend Savannah Hayes, Dr. Savannah Hayes", Penelope smiled as she shook hands with the woman. Savannah said, "it's nice to meet you Penelope", Penelope said, "it's nice to meet you to Savannah", Derek said, "it looks like we have an amazing turn out this year", Savannah nodded her head and said, "we have more here this year then we did last year". Derek said, "let's hope that we can raise the money you need", Savannah sighed and said, "from your sexy lips Derek" as they walked over to sit down in their seats so the dinner could begin.

As the evening continued Derek couldn't keep his eyes off of his date, she was gorgeous and he couldn't help but put his hand on her knee, Penelope put her hand on his and leaned in and said, "easy tiger". Derek grinned and said, "you have noooooooo idea what you're doing to me right now", Penelope licked her lips and said, "ohhhh but I do handsome, I do", they were pulled from their conversation when Savannah said "how about a dance Derek, it's been a while"?, Derek said, "I don't think so, maybe later".

Savannah said, "I'm sure Prudence doesn't mind if you dance with me", Derek said, "first it's Penelope and second I would rather dance with my girl" as he held out his hand to her and said, "shall we baby girl"?, she put her hand in his and said, "we shall angel fish". As the couple walked to the center of the dance floor and he pulled her into his arms Penelope said, "she's a pushy little thing isn't she"?, Derek smiled and said, "you have no idea" as they started dancing their way across the floor.

Penelope said, "I'm sensing that you two were once a thing, am I right"?, Derek said, "we went out on a couple of dates but nothing ever happened", Penelope said, "nothing"?, Derek shook his head and said, "nope, nothing, she's just not my type". Penelope said, "not your type, she's beautiful, smart", Derek said, "and pushy and wayyyyyy to demanding for me", Penelope said, "if she's not your type who is"?, Derek dipped her and said, "you are sweetness, you are" as his lips descended on hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Security Detail-Ch 6

Derek raised her up and held her in his arms without losing the connection between them, she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned against his lips as he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. They pulled apart when Savannah cleared her throat and said, "mind if I cut in"?, Penelope looked at her and said, "as a matter of fact we do Savannah" and she took Derek by the hand and led him across the room.

Savannah stood there with her hands on her hips, she was furious, how dare this new girlfriend, this Penelope Garcia try to keep her away from Derek, from her Derek, they were destined to be together and she wasn't going to let anybody, especially Penelope stop her". Derek was all smiles as Penelope pulled him into a closet and wrapped her arms around him and said, 'this is sooooo unprofessional", Dersek said, "what is bab" and she crashed her lips against his in a fiery kiss.

Penelope had never felt this way before, she couldn't believe how being around him, how his touch, his kiss could affect her this way, she pulled away and said, "we can't do this Derek, this isn't right". Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "but it is, this is right Penelope", she shook her head and said, "I can't protect you this way Derek", he said, "I want you Penelope, I want you as much as you want me".

She opened her mouth to speak and he cut her off by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart when somebody knocked on the door. Penelope straightened her dress and Derek said, "yes"?, the door opened to reveal Savannah and she said, "it's time for your speech Derek".

Derek said, "we'll be right out", she nodded her head and stood there, Penelope said, "excuse us Savannah", she said, "go ahead", Derek said, "shut the door and we'll be there in a few minutes". Savannah opened her mouth and Penelope said, "WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE SAVANNAH NOW PLEASE SHUT THE DOOR AND LET US STRAIGHTEN UP OUR CLOTHES".

Savannah said, "well I never" and slammed the door shut, Derek said, "I love how you went all jealous girlfriend on her", Penelope said, "she really gets on my nerves, here we're trying to, well you know what we were trying to do". Derek said, "I do and as soon as my speech is over how about we head home and finish what we tried to start", she winked at him and said, "I love the way you think Derek Morgan".

As they walked out into the hall she made herself a mental note to do a complete background check on Savannah, their was something about her that didn't fit right and she was going to find out what it was, well other than the obvious that she was trying to come between her and her man. She felt her heart race and as she watched him take his place on stage she thought, "my man, no, no, he's not my man, he's my client, it's my job to keep him safe".

She blew out a deep breath and smiled at him and wondered how was she going to keep him safe and protect her heart at the same time, he winked at her and she knew then that she was a goner. A few minutes later when his speech was over they said their goodbyes and made their way back toward the limo, when they were safely inside Derek said, "that was" and then Penelope climbed into his lap and crashed her lips against his in a passionate kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Security Detail-Ch 7

Derek and Penelope stumbled into his huge home kissing and holding each other, Derek managed to kick the door shut with his foot before attacking Penelopes mouth with his". She backed him up against the door as their tongues battled for control, Dereks hands roamed all over her body resting under her butt so he could pull her even closer to him.

Derek moaned in appreciation as her tongue explored his mouth, they pulled apart and he said, "woman I want you so much right now", Penelope smiled and said, "you do huh"? as she started tugging at his belt. Derek said, "I'm on fire for you Penelope, I 've never wanted a woman the way I want you right here and right now".

Penelope grinned at him as he pulled her jacket off and tossed it on the table beside the door, he then growled as he claimed her lips with his in a fiery kiss, every sense she had was practically on fire with want for the sexy man in front of her. As Dereks hand started pulling her dress up her thighs her cell started ringing, Derek pulled his mouth away from hers and said, "don't answer it, let it ring", she blew out a deep breath and said, "I can't, I can't" as she walked away to find her cell phone in her purse.

She picked up her cell and smiled as she saw "Reid" flashing on her ID, she hit talk and said, "hi boy wonder, how are you tonight"?, Reid said, "we're good, just wanted to see how your job is going'. Penelope said, "so far so good but" and then Derek watched as she walked into the living room to finish her conversation with the man only known to him as boy wonder.

Penelope walked over to the fireplace and said, "Reid I need for you to have Kevin look up somebody for me", Reid said, "yeah sure", Penelope said, "I need to know everything I can about a Dr. Savannah Hayes". Reid said, "is she making your spidey senses going wild"?, Penelope said, "they are, their is something about her that makes me think she has something to do with Dereks murder attempts".

Reid said, "how are things going between you and Derek"?, Penelope glanced over her shoulder and smiled she then said, "they're great", Reid said, "just be careful Penelope because not only is Derek in danger but so are you". Penelope said, "Reid can I ask you something"?, he said, "yeah sure", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I feel so connected to Derek, it's like I've known him forever". Reid said, "anddddddd you want to know what I think about you pursuing a relationship with him while you're undercover"?, Penelope said, "yes", Reid said, "don't fight your feelings, if you both want a relationship, go for it, life's to short for what ifs Garcia".

Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Reid", he said, "any time and when Lynch runs Savannah I'll call you back and let you know what he finds", Penelope said, "thanks", he said, "any time and remember we're only a phone call away". She said, "I remember, I remember" as the call ended, she then walked over and put her cell back into her purse and walked over to Derek and said, "sorry that was" and Derek said, "boy wonder, I heard".

Penelope said, "do I sense jealousy, are you jealous of Reid"?, Derek said, "Reid, as in Spencer Reid that you told me about"?, she nodded her head and said, "the one and only, he just called to see how things were going". Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "sooooo you and he aren't"?, Penelope said, "uhhh no, he's married to one of my best friends JJ and they have an adorable little boy named Henry, we're only friends".

Derek said, "soooo does this mean we can continue where we left off"?, she looked up at him and said, "is that what you want, do you still want me"?, he put her hand on his heart and said, "do you feel that"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do". Derek said, "it's like that anytime I see you or hear your voice, I want you Penelope, I want you but the question is do you want me"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I do Derek, I do".

He picked her up bridal style and started up the staircase that led to his bedroom


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter contains sexual content

Security Detail-Ch 8

When he walked into his room, he carried her over to the bed and placed her gently on the floor, he reached around her and unzipped her dress and as it slid down over her body he moaned in appreciation of her beauty. She stepped out of the dress and he cupped her face in his hands and said, "perfection baby girl, pure perfection" as he claimed her lips with his in a soft an d gentle kiss.

When they pulled apart he dropped to his knees and kissed his way up from her stomach to her ample breasts, he kissed first the left and then the right, he then took her nipple into his mouth and started swirling his tongue around her erect nipple. She threw her head back and moaned his name, he smiled against her other breast as he paid it the same attention, he then pulled away and kissed his way up to the curve of her neck and then finally to her lips.

Derek stood up and Penelope started unbuttoning his shirt and he said, "allow me" and ripped the shirt open, buttons flew everywhere and she licked her lips and said, "all of this chocolately goodness is alllll mine". Derek smiled and said, "that's right sweetness, allllllll yours, just like all of this" as he slid his hands all over her body and said, "is mine alllllllll mine" as he kissed her lips ever so sweetly.

Penelope unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and slid them and his boxers down over his hips, as his erection sprang free she said, "now this is perfection", he smiled and said, "and it's all yours goddess, every inch is alllllll yours". Penelope kissed his lips passionately and said, "make love to me Derek, make me yours in every way", he said, "your wish is my command" as they fell back on the bed in a heated kiss.

The couple shared several loving and passionate kisses as he climbed between her creamy thighs, he looked her in the eyes and said, "we were destined to be together Penelope, destined". She nodded her head yes in agreement and said, "we are Derek, we are" as she pulled him into a passionate kiss, seconds later she gasped in pleasure as he slid inch for glorious inch inside her.

Once he was fully inside her he still, allowing her time to adjust to his girth, she wrapped her legs around his waist and wiggled her butt, letting him know that she was ready for more. He then started sliding in and out of her effortlessly as they worked together to bring each other what they both want, an explosive release.

Their moans quickly filled the room as they met each other thrust for thrust, the sensations that were running through both of their bodies told them that being together, making love, was aright. As she held him close she knew that this, making love to Derek, being in his arms is where she was destined to be, now and forever and that brought a smile to her lips.

As Derek hovered over this beautiful woman he couldn't help but smile, she was amazing and even though they had only met earlier today he knew that he was falling hard and fast for her. He had never felt this way before and as he slid in and out of her he knew he never would again, Penelope arched her back and moaned his name over and over as she felt his mouth on her nipple again.

Their was one thing she knew for sure and that was that Derek Morgan definitely knew how to please a woman and with her seconds away from exploding in bliss and getting closer with every thrust her release was getting closer and closer. Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him and a few hard deep thrusts later they exploded in pleasure as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both.

Before collapsing beside her on the bed he kissed her lips and said, "that was amazing", she rolled to her side and laid her arm across his chest and her leg across his and said, "that was definitely amazing hotstuff". He kissed her lips and said, "it's never been this way for me before Penelope, she looked into his eyes and said, "for me either Derek, it's like my entire life had been leading up to this night with you, a night of pure perfection". Derek kissed her lips and said, "and this night is far from over" as he rolled her over onto her back and kissed her lips as he slid inside her once again, seconds later the room once again filled with their moans as they started round 2 of many rounds of passionate love making that night as they pushed away the world outside and concentrated only on each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Security Detail-Ch 9

The next morning Derek woke up with a smile on is face, that smile soon fell when he realized that he was alone in the bed he'd shared the night before with the beautiful Penelope Garcia. He reached over and felt that her side of the bed was cold so hemaking l got up and got dressed and headed downstairs in search of the amazing woman he'd spent the night making love to.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs he smelled coffee and smiled, he walked into the kitchen and was surprised to find that she wasn't there, he headed into the living room and there sitting on the floor on a blanket was Penelope Garcia. He got down on the floor with her and said, "are you alright"?, she said, "yeah I was just thinking that's all, just thinking".

Derek caressed her cheek and said, "do you regret last night"?, she said, "of course not, do you"?, he said, "never, last night and this morning they were, well they were pure perfection and I don't want to give that or you up". Penelope said, "neither do I but", Derek said, "why am I not going to like this but"?, Penelope said, "butttttttt while I'm protecting you it has to be professional".

Derek said, "so you want to break up with me"?, she said, "no no that's not it", Derek said, "they why don't you tell me what it is Penelope but because from where I'm sitting it looks like you used me for sex and now don't want anything to do with me". Penelope said, "I CAN'T PROTECT YOU LIKE THIS DEREK, DON'T YOU GET IT"?, Derek said, "Penelope I'm falling in love with you, last night should have been proof of that".re

Penelope opened her mouth to speak and Derek said, "I made love to you in a way like I've never done with anybody before, I made love to you with everything I have in me, I gave it all to you last night and this morning". Penelope said, "and I gave you all of me last night Derek, I loved you with every fiber of my being, last night was incredible, it was the best night of my life, of my life Derek".

He looked at her and said, "but"?, she said, "no buts, no buts, I want a relationship with you and if you still want that then I'm all in", Derek said, "how do you feel about me Penelope"?, she said, "I'm falling in love with you Derek". He smiled and said, "you're falling in love with me but you're pushing me away", she said, "no, no I don't want to push you away but I have a job to do".

He said, "so was last night part of your job"?, she said, "no Derek", he said, "last night was so perfect, I made love to you the way you deserved and then I wake up this morning and find you gone, what was I suppose to think"?, she sighed and said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry uor think that I didn't want you because I do, I do want you Derek".

She looked down at the floor and he put his finger under her chin and pulled it up so that she was looking him in the face and he said, "I love you Penelope Grace Garcia, I know it's happening so fast but it's tru e, I do, I do love you". Penelope said, "and I'm falling in love with you to Derek Michael Morgan and you and your safety are my priority".

Derek said, "and loving you is mine" as he leaned in and kissed her lips gently, when they pulled apart he said, "you have no idea how much I want you right now", she sighed and said, "oh but I do hotstuff, I do" as she pushed him back on the blanket and straddled his waist.


	10. Chapter 10

Security Detail-Ch 10

Some time later they laid in front of the fireplace wrapped in each others arms as they watched the fireplace light flicker, Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "how are you feeling sweetness"?, she looked up at him and said, "amazing hotstuff, simply amazing" as she relaxed in his arms. Derek sighed and said, "I'd like to stay here like this all day but I can't, I have a meeting at noon", she smiled at him and said, "well then we better get dressed and head in", he nodded his head and said, "that we should" as he gently kissed her lips.

As they headed toward the stairs they stopped when they heard a knock at the door, Derek said, "now who would that be"? as he walked across the room to answer the door. He looked through the peephole and said, "joy joy joy it's Savannah", he opened the door and said, "what can we do for you today Savannah"?, she stepped by him and said, "I just wanted to let you know that we surpassed our goal for fundraising last night".

He smiled and said, "that's great news Savannah, just wonderful", she said, "it is now we can start working on a new building for them, a place they can go when things are to bad for them at home". Derek nodded his head and said, "I'm sorry Savannah but we need to get ready, I have a meeting at noon", she said, "we, who's we"?, Derek said, "me and Penelope of course".

Savannah put her hands on her hips and said, "seriously, are you serious about her"?, Derek said, "not that it's any of your business but I love her Savannah", Savannah laughed and said, "you don't need to be with her, you need to be with a woman that appreciates you like I do". Their conversation halted at Penelope stepped forward wearing Dereks shirt and said, "angel fish we need to hurry, I guess our little mid morning escapade is gonna make us late".

Penelope smiled and said, "oh hi Savannah", Savannah looked at Penelope and said, "mid morning escapade"?, Penelope said, "yes, we just can't seem to get enough of each other, first we spend the night making love and then first thing this morning we are at it again in front of the fireplace in the living room". Savannah said, "that's just to much information for me" and as she turned around and headed toward the door.

When the door slammed Derek laughed and said, "you are so bad", Penelope said, "who meeeee" as she fanned her hand in front of her face, Derek said, "yes you" as he picked her up and headed toward the stairs. He said, "first we have this meeting and then another fundraiser and then how about we have a quiet dinner here at home, just the two of us"?, she nodded her head and said, "now that sounds great" as they topped the stairs and headed down the hall toward the bedroom to get dressed.

About half an hour later the laughing couple walked down the stairs hand in hand and headed out to the waiting limo, what they didn't know was that they were being watched from across the street as they left the estate by Savannah. She gripped the steering wheel and said, "I won't let you have him Penelope, I won't"as she continued to follow them toward town.

When they got out of the limo and headed toward the front door to the building Penelope glanced across the street and saw Savannah sitting there watching them and Penelope had to admit that the way she was staring at them was making her cringe. When they got inside she told the guards about the woman in the car across the street and by the time they got out there she was gone, Penelope sighed and turned to follow Derek up the hall toward the double doors at the end where the meeting was going to be taking place.


	11. Chapter 11

Security Detail-Ch 11

Penelope was on high alert as she watched Derek through is meeting, her senses were all heightened, she had to make sure that Derek stayed safe no matter what. As the meeting came to a close the gentleman he was having the meeting with Bill Roberts smiled and shook hands with Derek before walking out of the room, leaving Derek and Penelope alone.

Derek looked at her and said, "what's wrong baby girl you look on edge", she said, "something isn't right Derek, I don't know what it is but something is definitely wrong here". He looked at her and said, "I'm sure that everything is alright", she shook her head and said, "I'm not so sure" and seconds later she knew why, the sound of gunshots filled the room.

She knocked Derek to the ground and covered his body with hers, she said, "stay down Derek, stay down" as she pulled her gun and aimed it in the direction the shots were coming from. She couldn't tell who it was but she saw a shadow, she managed to get several shots out before the shooter fled, Derek said, "are you alright, are you hit"?, she said, "no, no I'm fine".

The door flew open and security ran in, Penelope and Derek got up and she said, "are you alright"?, he said, "yeah, yeah I'm fine, who was that"?, she said, "I couldn't get anything solid". One of the guards said, "we have guards outside checking for clues, we need to get you two out of here and get you somewhere safe", they nodded their heads as they followed the guards out of the room.

When they were in the security office Penelope said, "you have cameras surrounding the building right"?, the head of security said, "yes mam", Penelope said, "good, I need to see the footage of any cameras in that area during the time of the assault". He nodded his head and said, "yes mam" as he worked to pull up the footage, Penelope looked at Derek and said, "are you sure you're alright"?, he said, "me, yeah I'm fine, you, you're amazing, the way you took charge, your actions blew my mind".

Penelope smiled and said, "I'm just glad you're safe" as their attention turned to the footage on the screens, they watched as a masked person aimed his or her gun at the window and shot several times. Penelope said, "the person is small so it's most likely a woman, the shooter looks to be about 5'5 to 5'6", the head of security said, "how did we miss this, how did we miss her"?, Penelope said, "chances are she walked right past security with her gun in her purse".

Derek said, "how did she get the gun through the scanner"?, Penelope said, "if you look right here the gun is a white or light gray gun so she could have one that isn't made of metal so it wouldn't cause a reaction in the scanner". Derek said, "what now"?, Penelope pulled her cell out and said, "now it's time for me to call in backup" and he watched as she dialed a number and after a few rings he heard her say, "bossman it's me, I need you". She walked away and said, "their has been another attempt made on Dereks life", Hotch said, "are you both okay"?, she said, "yeah we're fine", Hotch said, "where are you now"?, she said, "we're at 3213 Round Tree Lane".

Hotch said, "I'll round up the rest of the team and we'll be there as soon as we can", Penelope said, "thanks, we'll wait here in the security office until you get here", Hotch said, "stay safe, we're on our way". After the cell ended she looked at Derek and said, "don't worry help's on the way, my team will be here soon", Derek smiled knowing that he was in the best hands possible to keep him safe, his baby girls.


	12. Chapter 12

Security Detail-Ch 12

About 45 minutes later Penelope looked up as her team walked into the room, she smiled and said, "thanks for coming so fast", Dave said, "not a problem kitten, are you sure you're alright"?, Penelope said, "I'm fine papa bear". She then looked at Derek and said, "Derek this is the rest of my team that I was telling you about yesterday".

Derek smiled as she said, "this is Aaron Hotchner, aka Hotch and his beautiful wife Emily Hotchner, this is David Rossi and these two are Jennifer and Spencer Reid", Derek shook hands with Reid and said, "ahhhh yes, boy wonder". Reid grinned and said, "guilty as charged" as he looked down at the security screens as the head of security started showing them the footage of what happened.

Reid looked up and said, "she's good, she's a professional", Penelope said, "so it's a hitman errr woman"?, Emily said, "and her missing you guys was planned, she didn't want to kill you, not yet anyway". Derek said, "why did she miss on purpose"?, Dave said, "to give you a false sense of security, to make you think you're safe", Derek said, "so she's not finished trying"?, Hotch said, "no, she'll defintiley try again and next time she won't miss".

As they watched the footage they saw the woman run and hop into the back of a black van, as they froze the screen they saw that the liscense plate was missing and Reid said, "we need to get you two out of here and back home". Derek said, "my home"?, Reid shook his head and said, "no ours", Derek looked up and said, "what about my family"?, Hotch said, "right now they're in danger to so they'll need to come with us". Derek pulled out his cell and dialed his moms number and when she answered he quickly filled her in on what was happening and what she needed to do.

When the call was over he said, "my momma and sisters will be packed and ready when we get there", Hotch nodded his head and said, "we better get you guys to safety" as they all headed out of the security office. As they headed toward the waiting SUVs they surrounded Derek and Penelope to keep them safe, as they slid into the car Penelope sighed and said, "don't worry Derek we will find whoever it is that's doing this and when we do they will spend the rest of their lives paying for this", he smiled and nodded his head in agreement as the SUVs pulled away from the curb.

A few minutes later they were pulling up in front of Fran Morgans house, they got out and headed toward the door, when Derek knocked on the door his mom opened the door and said, "come in baby boy, come in". She stepped back and everybody walked in, he looked at her and said, "are you three packed and ready to go"?, she nodded her head and said, "we are", Derek said, "I'm sorry that this has to happen but as long as I'm in danger so are you three".

Derek said, "momma this is Penelope Garcia, she's my bodyguard and this is the rest of her team", Fran and the girls listened as Derek said, "this is Aaron Hotchner or Hotch and this is his beautiful wife Emily". He said, "and this is Spencer and Jennifer Reid and this is" and one of Dereks sisters said, "David Rossi", Derek said, "yes David Rossi", Dave smiled as Derek said, "my momma has every book you've ever written, she's one of your biggest fans".

Derek said, "and guys this is my mother Fran Morgan and my sisters Sarah and Desiree", everybody smiled and Fran said, "it's nice to meet you", Dave said, "I'm sorry it's under these circumstances though", everybody nodded their heads in agreement. Derek said, "if you three are ready we better head on out", Fran said, "we're ready baby" as she reached for her bag, Dave said, "here Mrs. Morgan let me get that for you" as he picked up her bags and they headed toward the door.

Fran smiled and said, " please Mr. Rossi, please call me Fran", he said, "only if you call me Dave", she grinner and up at him and said, "thank you Dave", he winked at her and said, "you're welcome Fran" as they all walked out of the house and headed toward the waiting SUVs. As they pulled away from the house Penelope leaned in and said, "I think your mom is smitten with Dave", Derek laughed and said, "he's just as smitten with her", Penelope grinned and said, "I believe you're right handsome, very right" as he slid his hand in hers and relaxed for the ride to Daves house.


	13. Chapter 13

Security Detail-Ch 13

After stopping by Dereks place to grab a few things the team and Dereks family headed toward Dave Rossis mansion, they needed a place that would be safe until they could find out who was indeed after Derek. As they pulled into the bottom of the long driveway Dave said, "welcome home and please make yourself at home", Derek said, "thanks so much Mr. Rossi for doing this".

Dave said, "please call me Dave", Derek grinned and said, "alright, Dave" as they pulled up in front of the mansion, Reid and Hotch got out and opened the doors so that everybody could make their way out of the SUVs. As they walked inside they were met by a beautiful brown terrier, Dave said, "easy Mudgie, easy" and Fran said, "awwwww he's adorable, how long have you had him"?, Dave said, "almost 4 years, that's my baby".

Derek smiled as he watched the dog jump into his mommas arms, Penelope said, "why don't get everybody situated in their rooms"?, Dave said, "good idea kitten, good idea" as he looked at his guests and said, "follow me". Dave said, "I have 10 bedrooms and 12 bathrooms in this house so their is plenty of room for everybody to be completely comfortable".

JJ and Emily looked at their husbands and Emily said, "JJ and I are going to go get Henry and Jack, we'll be back soon", Reid said, "please be careful" as he kissed his wifes lips. Hotch smiled and said, "be sure to make Jack pack his homework, we'll have to get him and Henry put on homebound until this case is over".

Fran took one room and the girls another and were getting settled in as Derek walked into another room, he smiled and said, "I think I'll take this room". Penelope said, "and I'll be across the hall", Derek pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips passionately and said, "orrrrr you could share this room with me". with

She poked him gently in the chest and said, "Derek I" and he covered her mouth with his in a passionate kiss, he then started pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it on the floor. She pulled away and said, "Derek we can't do this", he slid his hands down to her butt and picked her up causing her to wrap her legs around his waist and said, "ohhh but we can goddess, we can" as he laid her down on the bed and claimed her lips in another passionate kiss.

Meanwhile downstairs Reid looked at Hotch and said, "Penelope had me have Lynch look up a Dr. Savannah Hayes", Hotch said, "and what did he find"?, Reid said, "something very interesting, she seems to have ties to the one and only Antonio Sanchez", Hotch said, "ties, what kind of ties"?, Reid said, "they are lovers and have been for several years".

Dave walked back downstairs and said, "who's been lovers for several years"?, Reid said, "A Savannah Hayes that Penelope had me check in about and Antonio Sanchez". Dave said, "as in one of the big drug kingpins Antonio Sanchez"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "the very same".

Across town Savannah walks through her front door and is pushed against the wall, she smiles and says, "I've missed you lover" as she crashed her lips against Antonios in a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart he said, "how did it go"?, she pulled his jacket off and tossed it on the back of the couch and said, "as planned my love as planned".

Antonio said, "good, good" as he unzipped her dress and watched it puddle at her feet, he picked her up and said, "it looks like things are going according to plan"?, she smiled and said, "yes, yes it does" as he carried her up her stairs and walked into her bedroom, he put her down and said, "this calls for a celebration wouldn't you agree"?, she yanked his belt from his pants and said, "I do, I do".

He pulled his pants and boxers down and turned her around and pulled her panties down as he pushed her onto her knees on the bed in front of him. He grabbed her by the hair and said, "now rough do you want it"?, she licked her lips and said, "as rough as you wanna give it to me lover", he smiled and said, "good girl" as he slammed into her from behind causing her to scream out in pleasure.


	14. Chapter 14

Security Detail-Ch 15

Savannah collapsed against Antonio's chest as they both gasped for air, he kissed the top of her head and said, "that was perfection as always beautiful" as he wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and said, "so what's our next move"?, Antonio said, "wellllll I'd say by now that Penelope has called in the rest of her team soooo we'll give them a little time to feel safe before we move in for the kill".

She smiled and said, "and then we get what we want, right, we get all of Dereks money"?, Antonio nodded his head and said, "that's right angel, that's right" as he rolled her over onto her back". Savannah wrapped her arms around him and said, "then we will get everything we want", Antonio said, "everything my love, everything"as he thrust himself back inside her causing the room to fill with their moans.

At the Rossi mansion Dave watched Fran from across the room and said, "Mrs. Morgan please make yourself at home", Fran looked up and grinned and said, "please call me Fran". Dave said, "only if you call me Dave", she nodded her head yes and said, "deal" and Dave said, "would you like some coffee, tea, something to eat"?, Fran said, "tea sounds great" as she followed him through the room and into the kitchen.

Reid looked around and said, "where are Penelope and Derek"?, Emily laughed and said, "they're busy" and JJ said, "don't you mean they're getting busy"? and then both women laughed. Reid thought for a second and then said, "you mean, ohhhh you mean they're upstairs having" and Emily said, "yes Spencer that's what we're saying".

Meanwhile upstairs Derek collapsed beside Penelope and said, "woman I believe you're trying to kill me"?, she rolled over onto her side and said, "ohhhh no hotstuff, never,never" as she laid her arm across his waist. He kissed her lips and said, "well I guess we need to get back downstairs and see what our next move is", she kissed his lips gently and said, "yeah we better before boy wonder comes upstairs to see what we're doing".

Derek said, "he seems super smart", Penelope said, "oh he is, his IQ is 187 and he has an eidetic memory", Derek said, "meaning he can remember everything he's seen", Penelope said, "everything he's read or heard pretty much". Derek said, "impressive, very impressive", Penelope said, "I was thinking that you are pretty impressive yourself chocolate Adonis" as she ran her finger up and down his chest.

Derek rolled her over onto her back and kissed her lips gently and said, "I've never felt this way before", Penelope laughed and said, "on a hit list"?, he smiled down at her and said, "no, falling in love". Penelope felt her heart racing and said, "f f falling in love, are you falling in love with me"?, he kissed her lips and then kissed his way to the curve of her neck before pulling away and saying, "yes mam".

He looked at Penelope and said, "and how do you feel about me, am I only another case for you"?, she touched his face and said, "no, no you're not only another case for me, I, I". Derek kissed her lips and said, "you what sweetness, you what"?, she smiled at him and said, "I'm falling in love with you to" as she then claimed his lips with hers.

Meanwhile downstairs Hotch walked over to JJ and Emily and said, "Kevin just called", Emily said, "what was he able to find"?, Hotch said, "as you know we've had Antonio under survelience"?, both women nodded their heads yes in agreement. Hotch said, "well he has a visitor right now, a female visitor", Reid walked over and said, "anybody that we know"?, Hotch said, "Dr. Savannah Hayes", Reid said, "wait, that's the woman that Garcia wanted us to look up".

JJ said, "meaning what"?, Hotch looked at his three team mates and said, "something tells me that we have 2 assailants on our hands instead of the one we previously thought". Emily said, "so you think Antonio is behind the scenes and Savannah is his eyes and ears"?, Hotch nodded his head and smiled and said, "yes, yes I do" as the rest of the team nodded their heads yes in agreement.

'


	15. Chapter 15

Security Detail-Ch 15

A few minutes later Derek and Penelope came down the stairs straightening up their clothes, JJ cleared her throat and said, "we have some news for the two of you". Penelope said, "news, what news"? as they walked over and sat down in the living room with the others, Hotch took a deep breath and said, "as you know we have survelience on Antonio", Penelope nodded her head yes."

Hotch said, "it appears that Antonio has a guest and has been having the same guest on a regular basis for quite a while", Penelope said, "and who is the guest, do we know him or her"?, Emily said, "ohhhh we know her, you asked Reid to have Kevin to check into her". Penelope said, "Savannah"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "exactly".

Derek said, "so what does this mean"?, Reid said, "it means that we have assailants instead of one that's after you", Derek said, "now why would Savannah be after me, what have I done to her"?, Penelope said, "with some people you don't have to do anything". Hotch said, "this means to that Savannah is the eyes and ears for Antonio so what she finds out she runs to him with it", Penelope said, "so now what do we do bossman"?, Hotch smiled and leaned in and said, "now this is what we're going to do".

Across town Savannah was standing up and putting her clothes on when Antonio walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and started kissing the side of her neck. She turned her head from side to side and said, "lover you need to stop that if you want me to go", he whirled her around and said, "ohhhh I'm sure I could keep you busy tonight if you wanted to stay".

Savannah bit down on her bottom lip and said, "don't you ever get enough"?, he raised her dress up and ripped her panties off and tossed them on the floor, she said, "those were my favorite panties". He kissed her lips and said, "I'll buy you another pair" before thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control for a few seconds before they pulled apart gasping for air.

Antonio said, "that is if you think you can handle me for the night", she smiled and said, "ohhhh I can handle anything you can dish out", she walked by him and pulled her dress over her head. She tossed it on the floor and climbed on the bed on her knees and said, "well come on big boy give me what you got", he smiled frand said, "ohhhhh it's coming, it's coming" as he stepped up behind her and thrust himself inside her from behind.

At Casa Rossi Penelope said, "I love it, I absolutely love it", Derek looked at Hotch and said, "isn't that dangerous for her"?, Hotch said, "don't worry, nothing is going to happen to her, we'll have her back". Derek smiled and said, "count me in then" and the rest of the team nodded their heads in agreement, Dave stepped forward and said, "alright so when does this plan start Aaron"?, Hotch smiled and said, "when is Dereks next scheduled appearance"?, Penelope said, "their is a costume gala in 2 days", Hotch said, "well then the plan will officially start in 2 days".

Derek looked around the room at the team and said, "soooooo what happens until then"?, Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "until then we get to know each other a little bit better". The team were all smiles as they looked up to see Fran, Sarah and Desi carrying trays of food into the living room, Fran said, "it'll be easier to get to know each other if we eat while we're doing it".

Derek said, "okay so where should be start"?, Desi said, "ohhh I know, I know, momma why don't you tell them about the time Derek almost burned the house down", Derek rolled his eyes and said, "no not that story mommaaaaa". Fran grinned and said, "alright then, it all started", Derek blushed and buried his face in his hands and shook his head as he listened to his mom fill the team in on the events of that Christmas.


	16. Chapter 16

Security Detail-Ch 16

The next 2 days passed by normally with the family acting like that, a family, they laughed and told stories about their child hoods, each story was funnier than the one before. Finally the day of the masked ball had arrived and everybody was working to make sure they were ready to head out for the event, Derek walked down the stairs and smiled as he saw Penelope in her costume, she was beautiful, more beautiful than usual and the way that dress hugged every curve made him moan in appreciation.

Dave walked into the room and said, "you look gorgeous kitten", Penelope said, "thank you kind sir", Derek blew out a deep breath and continued making his way down the stairs to join the others. He looked around and said, "everybody looks amazing", Hotch said, "we have to fit in if this plan is going to work so does that mean we will pass"?, Derek said, "you'll definitley pass".

Across town Savannah and Antonio were slipping into their costumes, Antonio said, "you look amazing in that costume", she said, "thank you, so do you", Antonio said, "well in order to take Derek out I have to be able to be in the same room as him". Savannah said, "so you're going to do it in front of Penelope and her team"?, he said, "I'll slip in and have the deed done and be out before they know what's happened".

Savannah said, "and then we'll have everything we've ever wanted, right"?, he walked over and kissed her lips gently and said, "exactly my love, exactly" as he held out his arm and said, "shall we"?, she slid her arm through his and said, "let's get this show on the road" as they headed out the front door. As they pulled away from the curb Antonio said, "soon beautiful, soon everything will be over and then we can move on with more money that we'll know what to do with" causing Savannah to smile.

About half an hour later Derek and the team arrived and made their way inside to get things ready, Penelope leaned in as Derek said, "you look so amazing in that dress", she said, "thank you angel fish, you look mighty sexy yourself". Derek then whispered, "I can't wait to see that cor stume puddled at your feet at the end of the night" causing her to grin and wink at him as they headed toward their table.

Penelope blew out a deep breath as she looked around the room, she was scoping everything out to make sure everything was clear, it was only a matter of a few seconds before she heard her team in her ear letting her know everything was clear. When Antonio and Savannah made it into the parking lot he kissed her lips passionately and said, "just make sure to get Derek into position, I'll handle the rest", she nodded her head and said, "no problem" as they got of the car and headed in separate directions.

When Savannah stepped through the door she looked around at the head table and inwardly smiled as she saw Derek sitting there, she sighed and then headed up to sit down in her seat. When she sat down Penelopes spidey senses started going crazy, Derek reached over and put his hand on her leg and she calmed down a little, she was still on high alert but a little calmer.

Across the room Antonio moved into position, he was waiting on Savannahs signal and when he got it he was going to do the one thing he'd been wanting to do for a while, he was going to kill Derek Morgan. A few minutes later he smiled behind his mask as Savannah gave him the sign he'd been waiting on, he pulled his gun and aimed it.

Seconds later Penelope saw a flash or glare coming from the back of the room, she saw the gun and as the shots fired she pushed Derek to the floor and covered his body with hers.


	17. Chapter 17

Security Detail-Ch 17

Penelope looked up to see a man standing at the back of the room with Reid, Hotch and Dave quickly surrounding him, when the gunshots stopped Penelope got up on her knees and saw Dave cuffing the shooter. Derek said, "is it over"?, Penelope said, "it is, they have him in custody", Derek got up on his knees and saw the team leading the man from the room and said, "that's Antonio, what the", Penelope said, "he can't hurt you anymore" as she looked around the room to see Savannah sneaking around the corner.

Emily walked over and Penelope said, "stay with him Em" and then she ran across the room and disappeared out of sight, Derek looked at Emily and said, "we have to go after her", Emily said, "she's alright, she knows what she's doing". Derek shook his head and said, "please Emily, please go after her, I'll stay here", JJ walked over and said, "go ahead Em, I'll stay here with Derek", Emily nodded her head and took off after Penelope.

Savannah smiled as she hid and watched Penelope walk right by her, she then snuck out and shoved a gun in Penelopes back and said, "how does it feel to know you're going to die Penelope"?, Penelope said, "tell me something Savannah, why are you doing this, why are you helping Antonio do this to such an amazing man as Derek"?, Savannah smiled and said, "that's easy, money, we want all of his money and we're going to get it".

Penelope said, "that's where you're wrong, the only thing you're going to do is join Antonio in jail for the rest of your life", Savannah laughed and said, "says the woman standing here in front of me with a gun in her back". Penelope said, "you're not going to shoot me Savannah". Savannah said, "oh I'm not huh"?, Penelope turned around and said, "no, no you're not".

Savannah said, "and why won't I shoot you"?, Emily walked up behind Savannah and put her gun in her back and said, "because I'm not going to let you", Savannah smiled and said, "hello agent Prentiss" as she dropped the gun to the floor. Emily said, "well hello Ms. Hayes" as she slapped the cuffs around Savannahs wrist, Penelope sighed and said, "thanks Em", Emily winked at her and said, "thank Derek". Penelope said, "Derek, why, what did he do"?, Emily said, "he knew something was up and asked me to come after you", Penelope smiled and said, "I'll definitley have to thank him", Emily nodded her head and said, "definitley" as they turned around and headed back to join the others.

Derek felt his heart racing as he saw Penelope walk back into the room with Emily and Savannah, she walked over to Derek and kissed his lips passionately and said, "thank you for sending Em". Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "you're welcome" as he kissed her lips gently and rested his forehead against hers.

As Emily led Savannah out to the waiting police car Savannah said, "business is about to pick up", Emily said, "what do you mean by that"?, Savannah slid into the back of the car and said, "you'll see, the night sky is going to be lit up soon". Emily looked back and said, "going to be lit up" and started running toward the building but before she could get halfway back to the building a loud explosion errupted filling the air with debris as the people standing around hit the ground.

Emily raised her head and looked at the partial building and said, "Penelopeeeeeeeee" as she stood up and ran toward the building hoping and praying that Penelope and Derek were alright


	18. Chapter 18

Security Detail-Ch 18

Derek raised his head up and saw Penelope laying on her side, he grunted in pain as he pulled himself over to her, he said, "baby, baby can you hear me"? and got no response. He gently rolled her over onto her back and saw a rod sticking out of her stomach, he said, "oh no, baby, baby please look at me", her eyes weakly fluttered open and she said, "a a are you alright"?, he nodded his head and said, "I'm fine, I'm fine" as he kissed her gently on the lips.

Emily and the rest of the team ran into the rubble and started calling Derek and Penelopes name, Derek looked up when he heard Reids voice and said, "over here, we're over here". Reid ran over to them and said, "are you alright"?, Derek said, "I'm alright, strained my knee but I'm okay, it's baby girl, she's hurt, she's hurt bad".

The others ran over and got down beside their friend and Reid said, "I know it hurts Penelope but we need to leave it in there, if we pull it out you'll start hemorrhaging really bad". She nodded her head and said, "o o okay boy w w wonder" as she winced and moaned in pain, Hotch said, "medics are on the way, we just need to keep you still and warm until they get here" as he pulled his coat off and covered her up.

Penelope said, "Antonio and Savannah"?, Dave said, "are on their way to jail, they aren't getting away kitten", Penelope weakly smiled and said, "g g good" as he eyes closed. Derek said, "sweetness please, please keep your eyes open, please don't go to sleep", Penelopes eyes opened and she said, "s s sorry h h hotstuff" as he lips started to quiver.

JJ said, "should we try to get her out of here"?, Reid shook his head and said, "no, moving her is to dangerous right now, she could start hemorrhaging", everybody nodded their heads as they looked around at the damage the explosion had caused. Derek leaned down and kissed Penelopes forehead and said, "I love you, please don't leave me", she said, "I'm not going anywhere angel fish and I love you to" as pain rocked her tattered body.

Reid said, "I'm going to go make sure the medics can find her" and they watched as he ran from the partial room, Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "don't worry they'll be here soon and then we'll get you to the hospital and get you taken care of". Penelope looked up at him and said, "you need to have that knee checked out", he shook his head and said, "I'm fine and I'm not going anywhere until they get here to help you". She smiled and said, "my hero" and he grinned and said, "I'm not leaving you baby girl, not now, not ever".

A few minutes later Reid led the medics back to Penelope, they quickly checked her out and got her safely loaded onto the backboard, before they picked her up to carry her outside she looked at her family and said, "I love you, I love you all". Derek said, "and we all love you and we'll be by your side while you heal up from this", she weakly smiled and nodded her head yes in agreement as they started carrying her through the rubble.

After getting Penelope and Derek loaded onto the ambulance the team climbed into their SUVs and followed behind them as they raced from the scene

.


	19. Chapter 19

Security Detail-Ch 19

When they got Penelope to the hospital she went straight to the operating room and she had been there in surgery for almost 5 hours, the nurses would come out when they could to update the worried family. Derek was sitting in the chair with his leg resting in another when the nurse walked over and said, "Mr. Morgan we need to take you to get that knee x-rayed", he shook his head and said, "no can do".

The nurse said, "sir you don't understand, we need to get your knee checked", Derek looked up at her and said, "I'm afraid that it's you that don't understand, I'm not going anywhere until I find out that the woman I love is going to be alright". He said, "I'm sorry and I'm not tr buying to be difficult, I'm really not but until I find out that Penelope is alright I'm not going anywhere".

Reid said, "we'll make sure he keeps his leg up and rests it until we find out about Penelope", Derek said, "and once I find out she's going to be alright I'll let you take me down for that x-ray, I promise". The nurse smiled and said, "okay Mr. Morgan, okay" and then everybody watched as she turned around and headed back toward the nurses station.

Emily looked at him and said, "you really love her don't you"?, Derek sighed and said, "I love her more than anything else in this world, I've never felt this way about another woman before, not ever". JJ smiled and said, "she loves you to, I can see it in her eyes, the way she looks at you she's totally head over heels in love with you to" and a huge smile graced Dereks lips.

It was about another 2 hours before they looked up and saw the doctor walking toward them, they all stood up and Derek said, "how is she doctor"?, the doctor said, "we lost her a couple of times but were able to get her heart going again". Derek said, "you're sure she's alright"? , the doctor said, "well she's stable right now, stable but critical, the next 24 to 48 hours are really critical for her".

Emily said, "doctor how much damage was done by the rod"?, the doctor sighed and said, "we had to remove her spleen and the rod was imbedded deep into the abdomen, it took several hours before we were able to get it out". Hotch saw her name tag and said, "Dr. Fuller", she turned and said, "please call me Megan", Hotch said, "Megan what are her chances"?, the doctor said, "right now it's 50-50 but after the next 48 hours are over I'm hoping to have another answer for you, a better answer".

Derek said, "when can we see her"?, she glanced down at her watch and said, "right now she's in recovery and she'll have to stay there for a few hours her and when she's moved to her room and ready for visitors we'll let you know". Before she turned around and headed back across to the nurses station she said, "Mr. Morgan we need to get that knee checked out", Derek nodded his head and said, "yes doctor", she motioned for the nurse to bring the wheel chair over.

Derek sat down and the nurse said, "don't worry this won't take long and then I'll bring you right back", Derek nodded his head and weakly smiled as the nurse wheeled him away from the others and down the hall toward a set of double doors.


	20. Chapter 20

Security Detail-Ch 20

By the time Derek had his x-ray and got back to the others the nurse was ready to take them to Penelope, Derek sighed as he followed behind on his crutches. When they got outside her room the nurse said, "we'll be in to check on her in a few minutes", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement as they headed inside to see their friend.

As they stepped into the room they head the sound of her heart monitor as it filled the room, Emily pulled up a chair for Derek and said, "you need to sit down and rest that knee", he said, "okay Em" as he sat down beside Penelopes bed. He took her hand in his and said, "come on sweetness, I need you to do me a favor, I need for you to fight to come back to come back to us".

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you and I can't lose you, not now, not ever", Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "she's a fighter son, she won't give up, not now that she has you". Derek looked up and said, "from your lips Dave, from your lips" as his attention then turned back to his beautiful girlfriend laying unconscious on the bed in front of him.

Derek looked back up at Hotch and said, "can you check on my mom and sisters and make sure they're alright"?, Dave said, "I called and checked on them while you were down in x-ray, they're fine, worried about you but fine". Derek grinned and said, "thanks Dave", he said, "not a problem", as he stood there with the rest of the team as they surrounded their friend/team mate Penelope Grace Garcia.

A few minutes passed in silence as they looked around the room at all of the machinery she was hooked up to, Reid said, "she's in good hands here, they have some of the best doctors on staff". Derek said, "she will have the best of everything, I'll make sure of that", JJ smiled and said, "you two are soooooooo cute together", Emily elbowed her and said, "Jayje", JJ said, "what, oh come on don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing" as the rest of the team laughed.

Dave pulled up a chair beside Derek and said, "can I talk to you about something "?, Derek said, "sure, what do you want to talk about"?, Dave swallowed hard and said, "about your mom". Derek said, "momma, what about her"?, Reid grinned as Dave said, "I'd like to ask her out but I won't do it if you don't approve", Derek smiled and said, "you wanna ask my momma out"?, Dave said, "yes, very much so".

Derek said, "I've learn one thing for sure through this Dave and that is that life is short and if you and momma can be happy together I say go for it", Dave smiled and said, "thank you", Derek said, "as long as momma is happy I'm happy". Dave said, "and I'll do everything in my power to make sure she stays happy, I promise".

Reid looked down at Derek as Dave stood up and walked away and said, "something tells me that Dave is going to be your new sthep father", Derek looked at Dave who was now talking to Hotch and then back at Reid and said, "something tells me your right Reid". Reid said, "so things with you and Penelope", Derek said, "what about them"?, Reid said, "she's like a sister to me and I want only the best".

Derek said, "that's what I want to Reid, I love her and I can't imagine my life without her", Reid smiled and said, "she feels the same way about you I can tell" and Derek grinned and said, "and just as soon as she gets out of here I'm going to ask her to marry me". JJ smiled at Derek and said, "well let me be the first member of this team to welcome you into our family".

He grinned and said, "thank you JJ, that means the world to me", JJ winked at him and said, "any time Derek, any time" as their attention then went back to the woman in front of them.


	21. Chapter 21

Security Detail-Ch 21

A few hours later the doctor walked into the room and put her hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "how are you feeling"?, Derek said, "I'm okay, hurting some but okay and just as soon as my baby girl wakes up I'll be perfect". The doctor said, "now you remember what I told you about your knee"?, Derek said, "a bad sprain and I'm not suppose to be putting any weight on it for the next 7 to 10 days".

She looked down at Penelope and checked her machines and said, "in all the years that I've been doing this I've never seen a person fight as hard as Penelope is fighting to come back to you", Derek said, "I can't lose her doc, not now, not ever", she said, "you won't lose her, she'll fight with everything she has in her to come back to you" and Derek grinned as he looked back down at the woman that had stolen his heart the first day they met.

Derek looked up a few minutes later when the doctor said, "where are your friends, "Dave, Reid and Hotch went to the jail to see Antonio and Savannah and the girls went back to Daves to check on my mom and sisters". Derek said, "I'm just glad this is over", the doctor said, "me to Derek, me to" as their attention then turned back to the unconscious woman in the bed in front of them.

At the jail the trio of BAU agents were sitting in the interrogation room watching as they brought Antonio into the room, he sat down and smiled and said, "to what do I owe this visit gentlemen"?, Dave said, "we want to know why you did this to Derek"?, Antonio sighed and said, "because I could". Reid said, y"you were so selfish, you could have killed a lot of people and why, to get back at Derek for having the money and power you want, you crave"?, Antonio said, "exactly agent Reid".

Hotch said, "well I hope it was all worth it because now you and Savannah will be spending the rest of your lives behind bars", Antonio said, "you win some and you lose some but I don't regret anything". Reid said, "of course you don't, you're a psychopath", Antonio laughed and said, "thank you for the compliment", Dave said, "trust me son it wasn't meant as a compliment" and Antonio smiled and sat back in the chair.

Reid said, "and just so you'll know both Derek and Penelope are alive and well", Antonio sighed and said, "well you can't have everything now can ya"?, Hotch said, "well you can't". Antonio sat there listening as Hotch said, "you and Savannah are both going to pay and pay for the rest of your lives for what you've done not only to Derek and Penelope but the people yot u could have killed in that building"..

Antonio laughed and said, "ohhh cue the violins for all of the so called innocent people". Dave said, "you're a real piece of work aren't you"?, Antonio said, "thanks for noticing old man". Reid smiled and Antonio said, "what are you smiling about agent Reid'?, Reid said, "ohhhhh just thinking about all of your dates once you get into prison".

He said, "dates"?, Reid, "ohhhh yeah you're going to be mattvery popular in prison, I can see the men lined up to get a shot at you", Antonio said, "SHUT UP", Dave said, "what's that matter son, having some regrets"?, Antonio shook his head and said, "GUARD, GUARDDDDD GET THEM OUT OF HERE". The guards walked into the room and Dave and the others stood up and headed toward the door, Reid stopped and turned around and said, "have funnnnnnn" and then they laughed and stepped out into the hall.

Hotch laughed and said, "I think he got the point", Reid said, "oh me to" as they then headed up the hall to go see Savannah and see what information they could get from her.


	22. Chapter 22

Security Detail-Ch 22

When they walked into the interrogation room Savannah looked up and grinned, she said, "welllllll what can I do for you three"?, Reid and the others sat down across from her and he said, "we have a few questions for you". Savannah leaned forward on her hands and said, "ohhhh don't keep me in suspense please tell me, please tell me", Reid leaned in and said, "why Savannah, why did you try to kill all of those people"?, Savannah sighed and said, "to get what we want that's why".

Dave said, "well you'll be spending the rest of your life behind bars to pay for what you've done", Savannah said, "it was worth it, sooooo worth it" as memories of her nights of passion with Antonio filled her mind. She was pulled back to reality when Dave said, "Savannah you'll never see the outside world again, are you sure that your time with Antonio was worth what you'll be going through"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "most definitely".'

Hotch said, "you're pregnant"?, Savannah said, "yes, about 9 weeks and yes it does belong to Antonio", Dave said, "you'll have your child in prison and then he or she will be handed over to social services, how does that make you feel"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "my lawyer has already talked to a cousin of mine and she's going to take my baby and raise him or her with her children".

Reid said, "that's good, I'm glad that your baby will have a good family to take care of him or her"?, Savannah said, "I love my baby and their isn't anything that I wouldn't do to keep him or her safe". Dave said, "well then why don't you try to help yourself"?, she shook her head and said, "I don't regreat anything that Antonio and I did, nothing and if it weren't for you we would have gotten away with it and we would be happy right now".

Hotch said, "but we did and you'll be paying for the rest of your life in prison for your part in iteverything, are you sure it's worth it"?, she took a deep breath and said, "yes, yes it was worth it". Savannah said, "how are Derek and Penelope"?, Reid said, "Dereks okay, he has a sprained knee but Penelope wasn't as lucky, she's in bad shape", Dave said, "you better hope she doesn't die because if she does that will add about 30 years onto your sentence".k

Savannah said, "killing Penelope wasn't in our plans but killing Derek was", Dave shook his head and said, "you're a real piece of work Savannah", she grinned and said, "I know". The trio of agents stood up and headed toward the door and Hotch turned around and said, "this is your final chance to help yourself Savannah", she shook her head and said, "no thank you, I don't want or need your help".

The agents shrugged their shoulders and Reid said, "have it your way" and then they stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind them, Dave said, "it's a shame that she cares more about Antonio than she does herself and her baby". Hotch nodded his head yes in agreement as they turned around and headed up the hall toward the exit.

Derek sighed and said, "I know this is fast" as he pulled a small black box out of his pocket, he opened the box and said, "when you wake up I'll ask you again" as he slid the ring onto her finger. He blew out a deep breath and said, "I love you baby girl and I have since the first time I laid my eyes on you, I hope that you will do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife".

A few minutes later Derek was still sitting by Penelopes bedside holding her hand, he said, "I love you so much, please fight to come back to m he, I can't lose you baby girl, not now, please not now". He laid head down and closed his eyes and a few minutes later he felt a hand on his head, he looked up to see the beautiful eyes of one Penelope Grace Garcia", he said, "I love you", she weakly said, "and I love you" before his lips descended on hers in a soft and loving kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

Security Detail-Ch 23

Penelope said, "I'm here hotstuff, I'm here", he smiled and said, "baby girl I" and she glanced down at the ring on her finger and said, "Derek what is" and he intertwined their fingers and said, "I love you baby girl and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you do me the honor or marrying me"?, tears started streaming down her cheeks

Derek wiped away the tears and said, "oh baby please don't cry", she said, "happy tears handsome, these are happy tears", he said, "so does that mean"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes hotstuff, yes I'll marry you". Derek smiled and kissed her lips gently and when they pulled apart he said, "I'll do everything in my power to make sure that we have a life filled with nothing but love, joy and happiness" as his lips once again descended on hers.

They pulled apart to the sound of Reid clearing his throat at the door, Derek looked over his shoulder and said, "she's awake, she's awake" as he watched the team walk into the room. Dave said, "and looking beautiful as always kitten", Penelope said, "awwww thanks papa bear" as Dave kissed her on the cheek, he glanced down at their intertwined fingers and saw the huge ring.

Penelope said, "I, we have something to tell you", Fran and the girls walked into the room and she said, "good news I hope", Penelope nodded her head and said, "Derek proposed and I accepted, we're getting married". Fran clapped her hands and said, "ohhh that's wonderful news honey", she then kissed her son on the top of his bald head and said, "congratulations baby boy, congratulations", as the family, original and new started congratulating the newly engaged couple.

The doctor walked into the room and smiled as she said, "is this a private party or can anybody join"?, Penelope said, "come in doctor, come in", Derek smiled and said, "I asked this beautiful woman to marry me and happily she said yes". The doctor said, "well congratulations you two, that's wonderful news" as she moved closer to the bed so she could check Penelope out to see how she was doing, the family stepped back so that the doctor could examine Penelope.

A few minutes later the doctor said, "she's doing great, her incision is doing nicely", Derek said, "so when might I be able to take my fiancée home"?, the doctor said, "it will be at least a week", Penelope said, "a week"?, the doctor said, "yes mam because we need to make sure that you're out of danger first". Penelope nodded her head and smiled and said, "out of danger sounds good", Derek kissed the end of her nose and said, "that it does sweetness, that it does".

Fran smiled and walked over to where the doctor was, she leaned in and whispered something into her ear and she said, "I don't see why not", Fran said, "I'll be right back", Dave walked over to her and said, "where are you going Fran"?, she said, "I'm going to make a call and see about bringing another family member here". Dave said, "another family member, who"?, she grinned as she headed toward the door and said, "Clooney", Dave said, "Clooney, who's Clooney" as he headed out into the hall right behind her.

Penelope said, "who's Clooney"?, Derek smiled and said, "he's my dog, you'll love him", Penelope smiled and said, "I remember seeing a picture of you and a black dog, is that him"?, Derek intertwined their fingers and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "that's him beautiful, that's him" as she looked around the room at the rest of her wonderful family.


	24. Chapter 24

Security Detail-Ch 24

Dave smiled as he watched Fran as they headed to pick up Clooney, he said, "Fran can I ask you something"?, she looked at him and said, "sure, you can ask me anything Dave". He took a deep breath and said, "what would you say if I asked you to go out to dinner with me"?, she said, "hmmmm, why don't you ask me and see"?, he said, "Fran Morgan would you like to go out to dinner with me"?, she said, "I'd love to Dave".

At the hospital Derek smiled at Penelope and said, "I love you", she gently squeezed his hand and said, "and I love you", JJ and Emily said, "awwwwww", Penelope laughed and said, "come on guyssssss" and both women raised their hands in defeat and said, "sorry" in unison as they walked across the room to join Reid and Hotch.

The little family were all still laughing and talking when Dave, Fran and Clooney walked back into the room, Derek smiled and said, "hey buddy" and the dog ran over to him and jumped up on his leg. Derek rubbed his head and said, "Clooney this is Penelope, this is mommy", he looked at Penelope and said, "and this is Clooney", she smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you Clooney", he whined and wagged his tail.

She patted the bed and he jumped up and sat at her feet, she said, "come on buddy it's okay", he made his way slowly up to her and Derek said, "easy buddy, easyyyy" as Clooney laid his head down on the side of her stomach. She rubbed his head and said, "you're adorable", Derek said, "heyyyyyy what about me"?, she winked at him and said, "don't worry hotstuff, you're adorable to" causing him to grin.

As the day continued the little family, laughed and talked while Penelope played with Clooney, Dave and Fran brought dinner for everybody and they enjoyed a delicious meal with Penelope and Derek in her hospital room. After that it wasn't long before they headed home with Clooney so Penelope and Derek could have some time alone so they could have a private celebration just the two of them."

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "is their anything I can do for you"?, she said, "welllll you could lay with me and hold me in your arms, that is if your able"?, Derek smiled and stood up and said, "ohhhh I'm able, I'm able". He laid down beside her making sure not to hurt her or himself, he cuddled close and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips gently and said, "there, how's that"?" she sighed happily and said, "that's perfect".

They laid wrapped in each others arms just enjoying being together, Derek sighed and said, "I almost lost you baby girl", she looked up at him and said, "but you didn't, I'm right here and I'm okay". He kissed the end of her nose and said, "Savannah and Antonio are going to spend the rest of their lives behind bars paying for what they did to us, to you", she said, "and what about you, how's your knee"?, he said, "it's okay, just a bad sprain, I'll be as good as new in no time".

Penelope said, "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you", he said, "to quote a beautiful woman, you didn't, I'm right here and I'm okay", she laughed and said, "ohhhh is that so"?, he kissed her lips and said, "that's so baby girl, that's so". Derek rested his head against Penelopes and closed his eyes and soon the room was filled with the sound of their snoring, it had been a rough 48 hours and they were exhausted and enjoying a well deserved nap.


	25. Chapter 25

Security Detail-Ch 25

Over the next week Derek was by Penelopes side almost the entire time, he left long enough one afternoon to buy a house for him and Penelope, one that was closer to her family. Fran and Dave had been on several dates and were almost inserapable, Dave had already asked Fran and the girls to move in with him, a request they happily and quickly accepted.

The plan was that on the day Penelope was to be released that they would all got to the new house and surprise her with a huge family dinner. The only thing Penelope knew was that Derek had been looking online at houses and had a house he wanted her to check out with him

She was currently sitting on the side of the bed as they waited for the doctor to come in with her release papers so they could finally head home. Derek hopped over on his crutches and said, "are you sure you're up for going home, if you" and she quickly said, "I'm sure I'm ready to get out of here, I hate hospitals handsome, you know that", he nodded his head in agreement and said, "I know sweetness, I know" as he kissed her gently on the lips.

They pulled apart when the doctor walked into the room and said, "alright who's ready to get out of here"?, she said, "meeee" and smiled as she was handed her release papers. Penelope looked up as the doctor said, "now remember their is to be no strenuous activity, especially sex for a few more weeks", Derek said, "don't worry we won't do anything to risk hurting baby girl".

Her attention then turned to Derek and she said, "and that knee is to be babied, do you hear me Derek, babied, walking is at a minimum because that knee needs to have the time it needs to heal". Derek said, "I'll be good", Penelope said, "don't worry doc, I'll make sure he stays off of his knee", Derek looked at her and said, "oh you will huh"?, she said, "ohhh yes and don't think that I won't call your momma in on this", he raised his hand and said, "alright I give, I give, I'll be good".

Penelope winked at him and said, "good, now keep that attitude and the time will fly by", he laughed and said, "anything for you baby girl, anything for you". The doctor smiled and said, "alright you're free Penelope but please remember you need to be" and Penelope said, "careful, I , I know" as she sat down in the wheelchair so she could be wheeled to the waiting car.

A few minutes later they were pulling away from the hospital and Reid said, "so how does it feel to be out of there"?, Penelope said, "it feels amazing boy wonder, absolutely wonderfulllll". Derek said, "remember where we're going Reid", he said, "no problem, I know, I know" as they continued on their way to the place Derek, Penelope and Clooney was now calling home.

As they pulled up in front of the house Penelope said, "wow handsome, this place is amazing, are you really thinking about buying this house"?, he said, "nahhhh I'm not thinking about it anymore goddess". She said, "you're not, then why are we here"? as she gently climbed out of the car and started up the path with Derek and Reid.

Derek said, "the reason I'm not thinking about buying it issssssssss, I already bought it, this is our home, yours and mine", she said, "o o ours, this is our place"?, he kissed her lips and said, "yes mam it is" as they stepped up onto the front porch and Reid opened the door.

When they stepped inside they were all smiles as their family said, "SURPRISEEEEEEE, WELCOME HOMEEEEEE"


	26. Chapter 26

Security Detail-Ch 26

After hugging everybody Derek took Penelope on a tour of the house, Penelope couldn't help but smile as she went from room to room, each room was more impressive than the one before. Derek smiled at her and said, "this room right here we can use as a nursery", Penelope said, "nursery"?, Derek said, "well if ever we need one I mean", Penelope grinned and said, "righttttt, rightttt" as she walked around the room imagining where she would put everything.

The final room he showed her was their bedroom, she gasped in surprise and said, "ohhh hotstuff it's beautiful" as she looked at the fireplace, Derek said, "so I take it that you like our home"?, she smiled and said, "I love it handsome, simply love it". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "that's wonderful goddess, wonderful" as he gently pulled her toward the bathroom to show her a surprise he'd ordered for her.

When they stepped into the bathroom she said, "ohhhhh a hot tub, I love it", Derek said, "I can imagine us in here a lot of nights, relaxing and well not relaxing if you get my point"?, she winked at him and said, "ohhh I get it my love, I get it". She sighed happily and said, "and might I say that I can't wait for this wound to heal sooooooo we can not relax in this tub", he grinned and said, "now that you've seen the entire house we better head back downstairs and eat that amazing meal momma and the girls have prepared".

After enjoying an amazing meal with their family Derek and Penelope snuggled together on the couch as they all settled in for a movie night, the movie however didn't last long, at least not for Derek and Penelope. A few minutes into the movie Reid smiled as he noticed that the newly engaged couple had fallen asleep, Fran smiled and said, "I think we've worn them out", everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

Sarah said, "maybe we should head on out and let them sleep"?, Fran said, "we need to wake them up and get them upstairs and tucked into bed", Dave smiled and said, "kitten ,wake up sweetie". Her eyes opened and she said, "huh, what"?, he said, "let's get you and Derek upstairs and tucked into bed", she said, "o okay Dave" as he helped her up off of the couch and they started toward the staircase.

Fran said, "Derek Michael Morgan", his eyes flew open and said, "I didn't do it momma", everybody laughed and she said, "what didn't you do exactly honey"?, he rubbed his eyes and said, "whatever it is you think I did, I didn't do" and she grinned and said, "well sadly son you did". He said, "what did I do momma"?, she said, "the only thing you did honey was fall asleep", he said, "really, sorry momma I guess I was more tired than I thought".

Fran smiled at her son and said, "let's get you upstairs and tucked in to bed okay"?, he nodded his head and said, "where's baby girl"?, Fran said, "Dave and your sisters are taking her upstairs". Derek stood up and said, "thanks guys for everything, it's just taking us a little while to get rested up", Hotch said, "it will take a while Morgan but don't worry you'll get there, you both will" as him and Reid followed their friend toward the stairs.

A few minutes later Derek and Penelope were under the covers and before Fran and the others headed out of the room they watched as the exhausted couple snuggled closer together and closed their eyes. When the family walked out of the room and down the stairs they couldn't help but smile knowing that both Derek and Penelope were safe in their own house, as they pulled away from Casa Morgan Fran sighed happily knowing that very soon she would be blessed with another daughter in Penelope Garcia.


	27. Chapter 27

Security Detail-Ch 27

Over the next few weeks the relationships of Fran and Dave grew stronger and stronger as did the connection between Derek and Penelope continued to heal and adjust to life in their new home with Clooney. Dave and Fran were getting more and more serious with each passing day as was Derek and Penelope as they started planning their wedding for as soon as humanly possible, they couldn't wait to start their lives together.

Derek was now able to walk without his crutches and Penelope was gone to doctors appointment to check on the wound to her stomach that had almost killed her. Derek was going to go with her but at the last minute Dave asked to meet Derek so Fran happily went with Penelope to her appointment, this would give her more time to get to know her future daughter in law.

Penelope and Fran sat across from the doctor and smiled as she said, "I'm releasing you Penelope, you can now go back to your normal activities". Penelope sighed happily and said, "thank you doctor, thank you for everything you've done to help me", she said, "you're very welcome Penelope, I'm so glad that you're ready to get back to your normal life".

Fran smiled and said, "her and Derek have been trying to focus on their wedding", the doctor said, "have you set a date yet"?, Penelope said, "not yet but we want it as soon as possible". She nodded her head and said, "that's understandable, you were both put through so much over the past few months and now that you are both healed up and ready to move on I want to wish you only the best".

As they walked out of the doctors office Fran sighed and said, "how about we grab some lunch before we head back"?, Penelope said, "it sounds good to me Fran, I'm starving" as they walked toward Frans car. As they got ready to open the doors they heard the doctor calling Penelopes name as she ran across the parking lot toward the two women with some paperwork in her hands.

Penelope said, "is something wrong"?, the doctor grinned and said, "I just got these results", Penelope said, "results, what results"?, the doctor said, "I did blood work on you and put a rush on them so I could put them in your chart". Penelope said, "are they bad results"?, the doctor grinned and said, "not at all" as she handed over the paperwork to Penelope so she could check them out.

Fran looked down and couldn't help but smile as she the results, Penelope looked up at her and said, "does this mean what I think it means"?, the doctor said, "what do you think it means"?, Penelope said, "I think it means I'm pregnant, around 5 weeks", the doctor smiled and said, "you would be correct, congratulations Penelope".

Penelopes hand went to her stomach and she said, "the baby is it okay, I mean my stomach was punctured and I almost died so the baby"? and the doctor said, "let's go inside and do an ultrasound and see okay"?, Penelope and Fran nodded their heads yes as they turned around and walked back into the doctors office for the ultrasound.

At Casa Morgan Dave and Derek were sitting on the couch and Derek said, "what did you want to talk to me about"?, Dave said, "about me and your mom". Derek smiled and said, "and what is it that you want to say"?, Dave said, "I love your mom so much Derek and I want to spend the rest of my life with her".

Derek said, "are you asking my permission to marry momma"?, Dave nodded his head and said, "I am", Derek said, "you make my momma happy, that's something that hasn't happened since my pops died when I was a boy". Dave said, "I'll do everything I can to make sure she has a happy life", Derek said, "the only thing that matters to me is that she's happy and she's happy with you so of course you have my permission".

Dave stood up and said, "thank you", Derek said, "you're welcome" as Dave threw his arms around his soon to be step son


	28. Chapter 28

Security Detail-Ch 28

In the doctors office Fran sat beside Penelope as they watched Sheila hook up the ultrasound machine, she smiled and said, "now this is going to be cold"?, Penelope said, "ohhhhhhh" as the gel covered her stomach. Sheila said, "sorry", Penelope said, "it's okay, it's okay" as she ran the wand over Penelopes stomach as she started looking at the screen for any signs of the baby.

Sheila said, "alright the baby won't be very big at all but we should be able to see him or her" as she moved the wand into the right position to get a glimpse of baby Morgan. She looked up at Penelope and said, "and here is your baby" as she pointed at the screen", Penelope said, "is it okay, is it okay"?, Sheila looked around at the screen and said, "I don't see any reason to doubt the baby is fine, everything looks good".

Fran said, "what about maybe putting her on bed rest for a few weeks until you can do another ultrasound"?, Penelope looked up and said, "yes Sheila, can you do that"?, Sheila said, "will it make you feel better"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "very much so" and Sheila said, "alright then, Penelope consider yourself on bed rest for the next 3 weeks", making Penelope smile and say, "thank you Sheila" as she took a deep breath in relief.

Penelope looked up at Sheila and said, "would it be okay if I called Derek and had him come here so you can tell him everything and show him the ultrasound"?, Sheila nodded her had and said, "of course Penelope". Penelope raised up and pulled out her cell and dialed Dereks number, after a few rings she heard, "hey sweetness, where are you"?, Penelope bit down on her lip and said, "I'm still at Sheilas office, is their anyway you can come down here"?, he said, "sure, what's up"?, she said, "I'll fill you in on everything when you get here okay"?, he said, "okay I'll see you in a few minutes" as the call ended.

Dave looked at Derek and said, "what's wrong son"?, Derek said, "I'm not sure but I have to get to Sheilas office", Dave grabbed his coat and said, "I'll drive" as they headed toward the door. A few minutes later Derek and Dave were walking into Sheilas office, the nurse walked them back to the exam room so they could join the others and find out Penelopes news.

Derek nervously walked over and sat down beside Penelope and said, "what's wrong baby girl"?, Penelope looked at Sheila and said, "she's going to fill you in on everything" as they all looked at Sheila. She smiled and said, "I ordered blood work to make sure that everything was okay", Derek said, "and was it"?, she nodded her head and said, "it was, is okay".

Derek said, "if everything is okay, why did she want me to come down here"?, Sheila handed him a copy of the paperwork she'd handed Penelope earlier and said, "this will explain everything". He took the papers and looked at them and then back up at Penelope and said, "does this me what I think it means"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said,"that depends, what do you think it means"?, he said, "I think it means we're going to have a baby".

Penelope said,"then it's what you think handsome because we're going to have a baby, I'm 5 weeks pregnant", Derek pulled her into his arms and smiled and said, "a baby, we're having a baby"?, she nodded her head and said, "we are handsome, we are" as he claimed her lips with his.

He pulled away and said,"wait you were hurt, hit in the stomach, is the baby alright"?, Sheila said, "that's why she wanted you to come here so I could explain everything to you". Derek looked at Sheila as she said, "I did an ultrasound and everything appeared fine". Derek said, "buttttt"?, Sheila said, "Penelope asked me to put her on bed rest for a few weeks soooo I put her on bed rest until I can do another ultrasound in a few weeks".

Derek said, "but the baby is fine, right"?, Sheila said, "everything appears fine Derek, putting her on bed rest is just a precaution I promise". Derek said, "so she's fine, both her and the baby are fine"?, Sheila nodded her head and said, "yep", Derek smiled and said, "I'm so excited, we're having a baby, we're having a babyyyyyy" as he threw his arms around her and hugged her and then kissed her lips gently as Dave and Fran cheered at the news of them becoming grandparents.


	29. Chapter 29

Security Detail-Ch 29

The next several weeks passed by quickly with Penelope being a good girl and resting, she didn't want to take any chances on hurting their unborn child. Derek was by her sid se making sure she had anything and everything she needed or wanted while she was on bed rest.

As the day got closer and closer for her next ultrasound she was becoming more worried and excited at the same time. She wanted to make sure that the child she was carrying was going to be okay, this child would be part her and part Derek and he or she was created out of the love they shared for each other.

Penelope and Derek were currently sitting in the exam room with their fingers intertwined waiting patiently for Sheila to come in and start the ultrasound. Derek brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "don't worry the baby is going to be fine sweetness, I just know it", she smiled lovingly into his eyes and said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, he winked at her and said, "every day it's implied".

Their attention turned to the door as Sheila walked into the room, she shut the door and said, "how are you feeling Penelope"?, Penelope said, "good, anxious but good". Sheila said, "alright then let's get this test started so we can put your mind at ease", Penelope nodded her head yes in agreement as she pulled her shirt up and laid back on the table.

Sheila said, "this gel is gonna be cold" as she squirted some on her stomach, Penelope squeezed Dereks hand and blew out a deep breath. Sheila put the wand on Penelopes stomach and then she started moving it around slowly over her stomach as she searched for baby Morgan, nervous parents to be Derek and Penelope looked nervously and waited for the baby to appear on the screen.

Penelope felt her heart racing as she looked and looked for the baby on the screen, she said, "is it okay, is the baby okay"?, Sheila said, "hang on one second" as she pointed at the peanut shape in the middle of the screen. Derek said, "is it okay, is he or she okay"?, Sheila said, "everything seems to be fine, he or she is the perfect size for this time in the gestastional cycle".

Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "how much longer before we can hear the heart beat"?, Sheila said, "we should be able to hear it at your next check up next month" and a huge smile graced Penelopes lips. Sheila said, "and you don't have to be on bed rest any more", Penelope said, "so I can go back to my normal routine"?, Sheila smiled and said, "yes mam".

Derek said, "thank you so much for doing this for us today", Sheila said, "you're very welcome" as she handed Derek a wipe so he could clean the gel off of his wifes stomach. A few minutes later the smiling couple were headed out of the office hand in hand, Sheila stood watching as Derek opened the door to the car so Penelope could get in the car, he then leaned down and kissed her lips gently before walking around to the drivers side of the car.

Sheila sighed and turned around and walked back inside as the car carrying her favorite patient pulled out of the parking lot and turned onto the main road that led toward Casa Morgan.


	30. Chapter 30

Security Detail-Ch 30

Over the next few months Derek and Penelope worked on getting the nursery ready for their child, Penelope was now almost 7 1/2 months pregnant and getting more and more excited as her delivery date grew closer and closer. They had decided to wait until the baby was born to learn the sex, they wanted to be surprised so the nursery was done in neutral colors like white, yellow and light greens.

Derek stood in the door smiling as Reid put the finishing touches on the crib by hanging the Doctor Who mobile, he then turned and looked at Derek and said, "now that's perfect". Derek said, "Reid those words don't belong together", Reid said, "what words"?, Derek said, Doctor Who and perfect", Penelope walked into the nursery and said, "ohhhh the mobile is perfect boy wonder" as she waddled over and hugged him.

JJ said, "so what do you think Garcie, do you like it"?, Penelope looked around and said, "I love it, thank you guys so much". Dave kissed her on the cheek and said, "nothing is to good for my grandchild", Derek said, "future grandchild, is their something you want to tell us"?, Fran held out her hand to reveal an engagement ring and wedding band.

Fran said, "please don't be mad but Dave arranged for a ceremony with just us and a justice of the peace and then we slipped out of town for a few days". Sarah said, "momma is that where you disappeared to"?, Fran nodded her head and said, "it was honey, please don't be mad at us", Sarah shook her head and said, "of course we're not mad momma, we're so happy for you both" as everybody started hugging the newlyweds.

Desiree said, "you know what this means right"?, Dave and Fran looked at each other and then at the team and Dave said, "no what does it mean"?, Desi said, "it means we get to throw you a wicked fun reception". Dave laughed and said, "a party sounds good right now, thank you Desi", Desiree said, "welcome to the family Dave"as she threw her arms around her step father.

Penelope smiled and said, "yes papa bear, welcome"as she kissed him on the cheek, she stepped back and grabbed her stomach, Fran said, "are you alright honey"?, Penelope said, "yeah, yeah, the baby is just kicking a lot today that's all". Fran said, "how often is he or she kicking"?, Penelope said, "about every 5 minutes give or take", Fran looked at Derek and said, "get her bag and meet us downstairs", Derek said, "get her bag, why"?, Fran smiled at her son and said, "baby boy I love you but you are clueless".

Derek said, "clueless, what are you talking about momma"?, Fran looked at Penelope and then at Derek and said, "the baby isn't kicking a lot sweetheart". Penelope said, "it isn't, well then what is it"?, Fran, JJ and Emily grinned at each other and in unison said, "YOU'RE IN LABOR PENELOPE" as both of her hands fell to her stomach in disbelief.

Penelope said, "labor, no, no that can't be, It's to early, it's 6 weeks early", Fran said, "calm down honey, everything is going to be alright". Derek said, "momma are you sure"?, Fran said, "I'm positive baby now go get her back and meet us downstairs", Derek kissed his wife on the lips and said, "I'll get your bag and meet you downstairs", Penelope grinned and said, "see you downstairs daddy" as she watched her husband practically bounce from the room.

JJ smiled at her friend and said, "let's get you to the hospital", Penelope nodded her head and said, "let' s get this party started" as they headed downstairs. A few minutes later they were about 5 miles from the hospital when Penelope said, "you might want to speed up hotstuff", he looked over his shoulder and said, "why baby girl"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "my water just broke".


	31. Chapter 31

Security Detail-Ch 31

When Derek pulled up at the ER entrance Reid jumped out of the car and ran inside only to come back about a minute later with a doctor and several nurses. They helped Penelope out of the car and onto the gurney and quickly wheeled her through the doors and down the hall and into a cubicle.

Derek held her hand the entire time they were checking her out, the doctor smiled and said, "you're fully dilated and ready to deliver". Derek smiled and said, did you hear that sweetness"?, she nodded her head and said, "I heard handsome, I heard" as she was hit with another hard contraction that rocked her body.

As the nurses and Derek got her put into a gown and got her legs in the stirrups Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and squeezed Dereks hand. Derek said, "you're doing good baby girl, you're doing good", Penelope laid back against the bed and said, "I can't believe it, I can't believe that soon we'll be holding our baby in our arms".

Derek kissed her forehead and said, "and I can't wait", Penelope looked up the doctor and said, "Tabby are you sure the baby is alright"?, Tabby said, "he or she is fine Penelope and eager to meet their mommy and daddy". "As Tabby raised the sheet and checked on Penelope she said, "have you two decided on a name for the baby yet"?, Derek said, "we have a name picked out for a boy and one for a girl, so we're covered there".

Tabby grinned and said, "you're crowning so on the next contraction I need you to push and don't stop until I tell you to stop". Penelope nodded her head and said, "okayyyyyyyyy" as the next contaction hit, Tabby said, "push Penelope, push" and push she did and she continued pushing until Tabby told her to relax.

Penelope collapsed against the pillow gasping for air, Derek wiped her forehead and said, "I love you", Penelope said, "and I love you hotstuff" as he gently kissed her lips. A few contractions later Tabby said, "so what names did you finally decide on Penelope"?, Penelope collapsed against the pillows and said, "well for a girl we've decided on Sophia Francine Morgan" and the conversation ended as Penelope was hit with another hard contraction.

After that contraction had ended Tabby looked at Penelope as she said, "and if it's a boy we've decided on Hank Spencer Morgan, Hank after Dereks dad and Spencer after Reid who is the best little brother anybody could ask for". Derek nodded his head and said, "exactly right, he is an amazing person and something tells me he's going to turn my son or daughter into a Doctor Who fan and in no time flat".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "oh yes he is a big fan of the doctorrrrrrrrrr" as the final contraction hit the exhausted mommy to be. Seconds later the room was filled with the sound of the babies cries, Tabby cleaned the baby off and cut the cord and wrapped the baby into a little blanket and said, "here you go mommy".

Derek smiled and said, "ohhhh look at what we did", Penelope said, "ohhhhh look at how gorgeous", Tabby said, "congratulations guys, he's beautiful". Derek said, "did you hear that mommy we have a son"?, Penelope grinned and then kissed her son on the forehead and said, "welcome to our family Hank Spencer Morgan, mommy and daddy love you soooooo much" as they looked down at the newest member of the family.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	32. Chapter 32

Epilogue

Security Detail-Ch 32

About an hour later Derek and Penelope were sitting on her bed looking down at their beautiful son when they heard a knock at the door. Penelope looked up and saw her family standing there and Fran said, "are you three ready for some company"?, Derek said, "of course, come in, come in" and the family all grinned as they walked into the room.

As they looked down at the baby Fran said, "awwww just look at that, how beautiful", Penelope said, "I can see his daddy in him for sure". Fran said, "so can I Penelope so can I", JJ said, "so what's my nephews name"?, Penelope said, "everybody we'd like for you to meet the newest member of our family, guys this is Hank Spencer Morgan, Hank after my pops and Spencer after the best little brother anybody could ask for".

Reid smiled and said, "I'm truly honored, thank you", Derek smiled and said, "no thank you Reid, thank you for being you" and Reids smile got bigger. Penelope said, "Reid would you like to hold him firs"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "yes please" as Penelope gently handed the little boy over to his uncle Reid.

Hotch looked at Derek and said, "can I have a word with you"?, Derek said, "yeah sure" and then kissed his wife on the lips and then walked across the room with Hotch. Penelope looked at Emily and said, "what's up with that"?, Emily sat down on the side of the bed and said, "wellllllll" and Penelope grinned as Emily filled her in on the plan Hotch had to make Derek the next team member. Now he'd have to take all of the classes and training first but with Derek Michael Morgan once he set his mind to something their was't anything he couldn't do.

Sure enough Derek passed all of his classes and tests and was the newest member of the BAU family, he then made Anna the president of his company, she had been with him since the start and he couldn't think of anybody that deserved it more than her.

Penelope worked part time for the first 6 weeks of Hanks life, she wanted to be home with him as much as possible. When she was able to go back to work Fran, Sarah and Desi stepped in and took care of the little boy whlie his parents were working so they could have time to spoil the first grandchild rotten.

When Hank turned 2 Penelope and Derek welcomed a set of twin girls Hannah Jennifer and Heather Michelle Morgan and from the second Derek saw their faces they had him wrapped around their little fingers. JJ and Reid welcomed their second son Michael Derek Reid a few weeks later and Hotch and Emily welcomed a daughter named Sophia Grace that summer so as the family grew so did the love the family had for each other.

On Derek and Penelopes 10 year anniversary they got remarried in front of their family and friends and then a few months later the biggest surprise of their lives came when Penelope found out she was pregnant with their fourth child. Little did they know that on Christmas Eve morning while the team was all snowed in at the Rossi cabin little Samantha Angela Morgan was born.

Samantha or as Derek called her his little angel was a spitfire who was the perfect mixture of her daddy and her momma with Penelopes attitude and personality. Derek couldn't believe how lucky he was and as he looked around the cabin he couldn't help but smile knowing that he was without a doubt the luckies man in the world because everything he had was because of the people in the room with him.

He kissed his wife on the lips and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she smiled tiredly and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan" as their attention then turned back to Samantha who was peacefully sleeping in her mommys arms. As the little girl slept the rest of the BAU family gathered closer as they celebrated the birth of the newest addition.

THE END


End file.
